


[Fanvid] Look What You Made Me Do

by bulma90_13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Sterek all the way, Derek-centric, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other, Peter-centric, Post-Canon, Steter (if you squint), Warning: Kate Argent, jethan, spoilers for series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: Derek Hale and Peter Hale-centric fanvid set to Taylor Swift's new song about revenge, "Look What You Made Me Do."





	[Fanvid] Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Includes SPOILERS for Teen Wolf if you haven't seen the whole series (including the series finale).
> 
>  
> 
> This is just for fun. No money is being gained from this video. I do not own Teen Wolf nor am I Taylor Swift.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://bulma90-13.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMvphKWRscfdtUXCtgEFYbg).


End file.
